Day of the Bitbeasts
by Samstar1990
Summary: If there was a beyblade live action film- this would be the plot! The bladers are about to face their toughest challenge- their own bit beasts! OCs wanted as character- please leave a review with details!
1. Chapter 1

**Yo people- if there was a live action beyblade film- I want this to be the plot. If you read please review and give me your OC profiles- I wanna include as many Beyblade OC's as possible!**

A surge of energy bolted through the land, palpitations that connected with souls on the earth. It was a message, a message unheard by human ears, but to those close to the human.

"The time is drawing nearer" it spoke " be prepared for the human world to fall"

The energy slowly disappeared as the sun rose on the day of all day.

The Day of the Bitbeasts...

Cheers erupted around the world as the World Beyblade Championships were entering the final battle. Once again Tyson was taking to the stands.... if he were there.

"Where is everyone!" Kenny panicked dancing around. DJ knocked lightly on the door.

"So sorry to bother you but unless we give the audience something soon"

"We know" Kenny grabbed DJ's jacket pulling him down "But the Bladebreakers aren't here yet!"

DJ flailed helplessly as the teen terrified him with his panic filled rage. Hilary placed a hand on her head.

"If all else fail, we can just put a singer on or something" she jested.

"That's it!" both Kenny and DJ's eyes were shining. Hilary felt terrified as they eyed her up with a strange sense of longing in their eyes. They grabbed her and dragged from the room.

Across town, The Bladebreakers were sprinted through the streets. Supporters in cafe and bars cheered them on as they ran by, as if the run was apart of the battle itself.

"Geez Tyson, you managed to break all our clocks in your sleep!" Max called through the toothbrush he had hanging from his mouth. Toothpaste foam leaving a trail behind them.

"If we lose the title because of your stupid nightmare!" Kai screamed at Tyson as he wrapped his scarf round his neck, his paint clasped in his hand, he was determined to have his signature look on no matter what!

"I'm sorry!" Tyson yelled, he pulled his top over his head, which caused him to crash into a table, he whined and turned to the team "Why didn't Ray wake us up, he usually get up at 5!"

"Don't you dare put the blame on me!" Ray scowled, wrapping his sash round his waist " I wasn't the one who put sleeping pills in my tea"

Daichi had been left behind because of that prank, although he claimed it was because he though Ray had a cold.

At the Bey Stadium, Hilary was pushed out in her Stardash dress and star microphone. She ponder on why Kenny had this dress but she was more terrified that she had to sing. Suddenly the music poured in the stadium and all attention was on her. She took a deep breath and started singing whatever came into her head:

(This is the English opening of beyblade that I tweaked, like what would happen in a film haha)

Beyblade!

Picking up speed, running out of time,  
Going head to head, it's a way of life.  
You gotta fall down, meet ground, to get back up again.

Spinnin' it out at the speed of sound,  
Gonna rip it up, now the bet is down.  
We're the team with the bang, our gang  
Is the one that's gonna win!  
Let's Beyblade

Taking on the challengers near and far

You're never gonna beat me I'm a shining star

You'll never knock me out the ring, Boring!

You gotta do better then that!

Beyblade! Beyblade ! Beyblade!

Attack move, defence block, endurance spinning round the clock, bit beast, full attack, keep it going and fight back

Attack move, defence block, endurance spinning round the clock, bit beast, full attack, keep it going and fight back

The clock keeps going, so you fight some more

You better be prepared because it's all out war

And when you think you've seen, everything

A rookie shows something new!  
Let's Beyblade  
Let's Beyblade  
Beyblade  
(Let it rip)

*sorry if you didn't wanna read a song- and feel free to write you own version cos mine sucked!*

As Hilary finished the song, the crowd erupted in cheers, she thrust her microphone into air and laughed playfully.

"Hilary?" She peered over to where the voice was coming from, then felt herself to turn to stone in embarrassment. The Bladebreakers had finally arrived, breathless and with Max still brushing his teeth. Hilary cast her eyes on the floor and ran off to get changed. Tyson went over to Kenny.

"What was that?" Tyson pointed towards where Hilary had been stood and Kenny just turned and beamed wildly

"Back up entertainment"

Still confused Tyson was called to battle.

"ALRIGHT" DJ called into his microphone "Now what you have been waiting for! Tyson Vs Tolio!"

The stadium erupted in cheers as the two launched their blades into the dish, sparks of electricity danced between the blades, then as the battle became more intense both bladers released their bit beasts which curled round one another.

Ray felt a surge of worry go through him. He grasped his blade and saw Driger's bit chip glow. People all over the stadium were inspecting their blades among the cheering fans. It was like the beasts were preparing for something.

The battle ended with Tyson knocking the other blade from the dish and actually into the crowd.

The crowd began to celebrate the victory when it happened.

A pulse ripped across the earth.

"Ah! My head!" Max held his head, he wasn't the only one, many were becoming dizzy as the wave disorientated them.

A second pulse came them another, then they began to come in sequence; 1-2, 1-2, 1-2, like a heartbeat, rippling across the earth. A signal.

Dragoon roar and crashed into the roof of the stadium.

"Dragoon!" Tyson called holding his head. What on earth was going on!? Suddenly everyone's bits in the stadium were pounding at the roof until it broke, sending the roof flying off into the outside world. Scattering people outside like frightened birds as concrete collided with the ground below.

The Bladebreakers stared in horror as outside, the sky had turned red and a long waving body was circling around the world, the silhouette of it head directly above them. And the view of all the bits nestling on the earth flying towards the beast, forming ranks like a giant army.

What happened next will change their lives forever.

***hope you like, an so you know, I tend to carry on stories which get reviewed etc, so if any of my stories are to your liking please review and let me know- or they may never get finished. Also i defo want to see some oc descriptions, even a link o a picture on DA or sumthin would be nice * **


	2. Chapter 2 The war begins

**Short chapter to start it off. OCs still wanted and will feature in the next one.**

The large head of the dragon overpowered the sun and cast a terrifying shadow over the arena. There were whispering and whimpering as many of the fans in the stands huddled together and stared wide eyed as the monstrous size of the beast high above the broken ceiling. The number of bitbeasts gathering around the featureless silhouette was increasing by an alarming number.

"It seems every bit beast in Japan is up there" Kenny held onto the sides of his laptop as his fear was causing his whole body to shake.

Suddenly the head turned towards the stadium and two glowing red orbs seem to fix themselves on every eye in the stadium. Through a sense of overwhelming power and fear every eye was looking at the creature. Then without warning it dived and scrapped its neck against the remaining parts of the roof. The ground shook violently and people screamed and attempted to scramble to the exit as large shards of concrete plummeted towards the ground, shattering and injuring nearby spectators.

When the earthquake stopped, the roof had completely caved in and the light that could make it round the creature created a dark apocalyptic feel. Then it spoke. But it did not speak words, his thought rippled throughout the world pounding themselves into the heads of the people of the world, many falling over in fear and pain of the foreign intruder in their thoughts.

"Humans" the voice deep and emotionless "We have waited for thousands of years for the day that we may take our world back"

Confusion rippled like a wave across the world, what was happening didn't make sense.

"Do not resist and we will allow you to live as our slaves"

Then the voice faded. People scrambled away as if to escape but with the creature as large as it was it was impossible.

"How can this happen" Hilary spoke into her chest to try and hold back her sobbing. The bladders in the arena exchanged glances to one another, each the same thought appeared to be occurring.

They had been through so much with their bit beasts, wins, loses, separation and reunion between them, for some, the bond was deeper than others. Now they stood, scorned by the ones they considered to be their closest friends. From this, they had silently decided.

"NO!" Tyson yelled, tears forming in his eyes. The creature tilted his head slightly as he heard the rebellion from the hated boy.

"We will not just roll over for you!" He thrust his fist in the air "even if I am alone I will fight ever single one of you!"

There was a few second silence, and then the spectators erupted in cheers. What had made that more spectacular was the fact one of the cameras still managed to work, and the championship that was broadcasted all over the world although was viewed sideways and through a cracked screen, cheered and declared their will to fight against the ones they thought cared for them.

Then there was a large rumbled which after a few moments they realised it was a laugh, then the ripple started again.

"Then so be it" The body began to circle the earth, then the Bitbeasts swarmed and attack!

So they prepared…


End file.
